The New Class
by mineng101
Summary: Ten years after the defeat of Allucard, Tsukune Aono, now the headmaster of Youkai Academy makes a new bid for coexistence. He has invited 3 humans to attend his school with the knowledge of what it is. Rewards are great with success, but failure could mean the end of the world as we know it.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to try my hand at another story. The idea for this story came from reading some of the other stories on this board, but I plan on having it go in a different direction than I have seen on here before. I am continuing on A Dance With Death, but having this story in my head just provided too much temptation not to expand on.

I own nothing

~Netherlands~

"I can't believe how calm you are sending your only child to the gallows!" exclaimed a 15 year old sandy blonde girl.

"You are overreacting" The teen's mother admonished "It is just a school."

"Yeah, a school for monsters, the moment the other students find out who I am, I am as good as dead." The girl wailed. "Why is it so important for me to go?"

"The Elders see this as an opportunity to promote peace between our worlds, but they are still suspicious of this school and also the Headmaster. They want to have someone on the inside to make sure that they are truly supporting coexistence." Her mother explained.

"But why me?!" The teen asked

"Victoria, you are the top of your class, and you have also excelled in your other training. You are the best qualified to make sure that the school is what it says it is and also to make sure that the curriculum is up to snuff."

"Lady Integra, young Miss Victoria's transportation has arrived." A gentleman in a suit announced.

"Thank you Walter. Time to go Victoria, I expect nothing but the best from you." Integra said turning toward the door.

Outside in the driveway sat an old school bus. The Bus Driver sat behind the wheel smoking his cigar with a smirk. "All aboard for Youkai Academy hehehe." he chuckled.

"Well, if the monsters don't kill me I will just die of second hand smoke I guess." Victoria groaned as she boarded the bus.

As the bus drove away, Integra couldn't help but wonder what was in store for her daughter.

~Vatican City~

"You summoned me Your Excellency?" A tall teen boy said while kneeling with his head bowed.

"Yes, Dante, I did." A man in black said with a sigh. "Get up Dante, supplication does not suit you."

Dante smirked as he stood to his full 6'0 height "so, you got a mission for me or something old man?"

"I do, but first, I have received another complaint from Mother Superior about your attitude and I have also heard that you were spotted near the convent again." The man relayed to Dante.

"It's not like I have taken my vows yet, and those girls there are too uptight to do anything anyway. So, Bishop Anderson, what is the mission?" Dante asked.

"It is something that will get you out of Mother Superior's hair and that the Pope himself is interested in. You are transferring to a new school, Youkai Academy. It is a school for monsters to learn how to coexist with humans. As if that would ever be possible." Bishop Alexander Anderson scoffed. "I chose you to go because you have shown the most potential of any of the recruits in your class."

"So, I am just to go to this school and do what exactly?" Dante querried

"You are to attend classes and report on any activities you observe. Then maybe we can do away with ridiculous idea of coexistence." Anderson explained. "The bus will be here shortly, go get ready."

"Yes sir, I will do my part." Dante said as he was dismissed

Boarding the bus, the Bus Driver addressed Dante "You ready for this, boy? The school can be one scary ass place."

"Whatever, sitting through one of Mother Superior's lectures is scarier than any school for monsters can be." Dante said with a smirk.

~Remote mountain village in Japan~

"Tamiko, I have an important task for you." A man with graying hair said while smoking a pipe.

"What do you ask of me father?" A teenage girl asked kneeling in front of her the older man.

"Our clan has been contacted by an individual with a very interesting proposition. He is in charge of a unique school, a school to teach monsters to adapt to human society. He has asked for a member of our clan to act as a representative for the possibility of coexistence. I have accepted his offer, and I am sending you daughter to observe the school and it's claims. You are to report to me anything you see either supporting or opposing the school or it's headmaster." Tamiko's father stated.

"Yes father, I will do as you ask." Tamiko said bowing.

"Transportation is going to be arriving soon, go prepare yourself." Her father dismissed her.

Standing, Tamiko walked over to a display of weapons and reached for her naginata. "No, you are representing peace, you may take your staff, but no other weapons" Her father commanded.

Bowing to her father, Tamiko departed to pack her belongings for her stay at the school.

"Lord Seijuro, A bus has arrived." A servant informed Tomiko's father.

"Thank you, please inform my daughter that her transportation is ready." Hiko said.

"Yes my Lord." The servant said bowing low.

The Bus Driver had a large grin on his face as Tamiko boarded the bus. "Hello young lady, are you prepared for the events to come?"

Tamiko gave the Bus Driver a calculating look before nodding and passing to choose a seat. Towards the back of the bus, she observed a boy and girl both about her age already seated. The girl had sandy blonde and was staring out the window with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. The boy was leaning back in his seat rubbing a palm shaped red mark on his cheek. Deciding it was better not to know, She took a seat up at the front of the bus just behind the Bus Driver.

As the bus exited the tunnel leading to the school, the Bus Driver announced "Here we are, Welcome to Youkai Academy. Take care of yourselves and each other, the fates of many are resting with you."

The trio of teens stood outside the bus taking in the sights of their now temporary home. Dante was the one to break the silence "Well, isn't this just a cheery place? I think I have seen less dreary dungeons."

"We should just get this over with. Let's head to the school and check in with the headmaster before it gets too late, I would really prefer not being out here after dark." Victoria stated.

"Oh, come on, it does have a certain charm to it around here, like All Hallows Eve all the time" Dante chuckled.

Tamiko just looked at her companions before picking up her bags and starting down the path to the school. "Doesn't say much does she?" Dante said.

"I wish you would follow her example" Victoria shook her head as she picked up her satchel and followed Tamiko down the trail.

With a sigh, Dante picked up his things as well and followed the girls.

Watching the trio walk toward the campus he spoke to himself "Boy, I sure hope you know what you are doing. If this experiment of yours fails, it could cause a war that nobody would win, but if it succeeds, coexistence will be a closer reality. Either way, it is sure to be an interesting show." Shaking his head "I bet not even you saw this coming did you Mikogami. He is exceeding everything was expected from him. Good luck boy, you are going to need it." With that, the Bus Driver turned the bus around and drove back through the tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wish to welcome you to Youkai Academy, and thank you for accepting my invitation." Tsukune Aono greeted his guests with a bow. "The goal of this school has always been coexistence through adaptation into human society. The families and organizations that you represent are considered foremost in the field of monster hunting. While at first it may not make sense to invite trained hunters into a school for monsters, but the main reasons are that if we can convince groups of monster hunters that we are truly striving for coexistence, they can eventually help convince the rest of humanity that we are serious. Also, with your previous training, it will be less likely that any rouges will try anything against you."

"So, you are expecting trouble?" Victoria Van Helsing asked.

"As they say, Hope for the best, but prepare for the worst" Tsukune responded. "In any group, youkai or humans, you will always have those who wish to resist change. What bigger change could there be than to allow humans into a school that was made exclusively for monsters to attend. While the goal for the school is coexistence, some youkai may not be quite ready."

"So, what kind of support are we supposed to expect from you?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I promise you the full support of the staff of the school, if you have any problems with the students or the staff, my door will be open for you at any time you need me. My assistant, Ruby, is also going to be ready to offer any help in any way that you need." Tsukune said as Ruby stepped forward and bowed to the group.

"Any way we need?" Dante asked obviously checking out Ruby.

"Mr. Corleone, we are a co-ed school, and fraternization between staff and students is forbidden. While relationships may and have developed between students, sexual interaction is highly frowned upon. Please remember that you and the other students here are here for an education. Depending on how this year progresses, we may be able to invite more humans to attend in the near future. Please get settled in and make yourselves at home. Tomorrow is the opening ceremonies and that is where I will introduce you to the students. Have a good night and let me know if there is anything I can do for you to make your stay more enjoyable." Tsukune said starting with a frown, but ending with a smile.

After the trio of students left Ruby asked "Are you sure that these three will be able to give unbiased reports to their contacts? Miss Van Helsing seems rather apprehensive, Mr. Corleone definitely has an attitude issue and is a little too interested in girls for my taste, and Miss Mitsurugi is very difficult to get a read on."

"I think you are forgetting that Mr. Corleone is a healthy human teenage boy, he just needs to learn to control his hormones." Tsukune told her. "I think that once they have spent some time here, they will come to accept this school just as I have."

"I sure hope you are right Tsukune, a lot is riding on this experiment." Ruby said cautiously.

Outside the administrative offices, Dante asked "So would you ladies like a real man to escort you to your dorm?"

"Find us a real man, and I will consider it" Victoria retorted.

"Ouch, I'm hurt" Dante said feigning indignation. Tamiko just looked at Dante and walked away towards the dorms, followed by Victoria.

Watching the girls walk away, Dante just shook his head and made his way to his own room.

"Daddy!" A little blue haired girl yelled as Tsukune entered his private apartment above the school.

"Maiko, did you have a good day today?" Tsukune asked his daughter.

"Yes daddy, mommy was helping me learn to write my name today!" Maiko said to Tsukune.

"Hi honey, how was your day today? Did your new students arrive today?" A certain blue haired succubus greeted her husband.

Tsukune embraced Kurumu as he answered "the day wasn't too bad today, all three humans have arrived and I have talked with them. They seem a bit suspicious, but I think that given time they will see that we are truly striving for true coexistence." Stepping back, he asked "how was your day?"

"It was okay, this morning I talked with Yukari. She had just finished preparing her class syllabus and is ready to start the new year. Moka called, she is doing well, she asked when you would have a chance to visit her. I also received a letter from Mizore. She and the girls are doing very well, they are also looking for a visit from you." Kurumu related to Tsukune.

"I am sure that Mizore wants me to give her one last child, but it just doesn't feel right since we got married. I do still love her, and I wouldn't give up the girls for the world, but I vowed to give up other women for pleasures of the flesh." Tsukune said. "Could you please write to Mizore and let her know that I am planning to visit her and the girls in a few weeks, I have to make sure that our guests are settled in properly and all their needs are met. I'll call Moka tomorrow and schedule some time to visit with her as well, I have not had the opportunity to see her new house in New York yet, but I hear that her law firm is doing very well." Tsukune told his wife.

"Tsukune, you are still thinking too much like a human, I don't mind if you give Mizore one last child. I know that Moka would have been your first choice, but we both know she would never have been happy as just a house wife. Well her loss is my gain, after all, I get my Destined One, so I have no problem sharing your time with them because I know who you will come home to at the end of the day." Kurumu embraced Tsukune again before giving him a long kiss.

"I love you too." Tsukune said. "I will consider what you said, but I grew up human, so I guess I will always have that mentality."

"That is one of the reasons I love you so much, but really, it is ok to express your love for the other women in your life" Kurumu told Tsukune. "Dinner is ready, Maiko, go wash up."

"Thank you sweetheart, it smells wonderful."

After dinner, Tsukune looked over his notes for the opening ceremonies making sure that everything was in order.

"Don't worry so much, everything will be okay." Kurumu said sitting down with Tsukune after tucking Maiko into bed.

"Kind of hard not to have some worry, I am introducing three humans to a school for monsters, who also happen to be hunters. I know that the potential benefits are far reaching, but the potential for disaster is there as well." Tsukune said with a frown. "I have been continuing Mikogami's tradition of secretly introducing a human student to the school, and I was finally able to abolish the law of killing any humans that were discovered on the premises. Having Yukari replace Ririko Kagome as the Math instructor has reduced the number of students that are being attacked, as well as improving their overall test scores."

"See, you are taking the school to a new level. Now come to bed, I want some time with you before work takes you away again." Kurumu pulled Tsukune to his feet and lead him to their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to a new school year here at Youkai Academy." Tsukune addressed the full auditorium for the opening ceremonies. Victoria, Dante, and Tamiko were seated on the stage behind Tsukune waiting for their introductions. "As everyone knows, this is a school for monsters to learn how to adapt to human society. Many of you are new here and have lived your lives in hiding, but after attending this school, you should be able to continue on with your educations and lives out among humans. This school's goal has been and always will be the peaceful coexistence with the human world. Dark Lord Tenmei Mikogami founded this academy with the assistance of the two other Dark Lords Tohofuhai and Akasha Bloodriver for this cause. Ten years ago, my friends and I assisted the Dark Lords in the battle with Fairy Tale and Allucard. We were victorious that day, but it came at a high cost. Unfortunately, the three Dark Lords had to sacrifice their lives to defeat Allucard, but their spirit lives on with every year of students that pass through these halls and continue their lives living peacefully with the rest of the world."

"As an effort to continue our goal of true coexistence, we are hosting some very special students this year. They are humans, and they are fully aware of the nature of this school." Murmurs of concern could be heard throughout the student population. Even some of the faculty exchanged worried looks. "Even though these humans know that you are all youkai, the rule still stands to always remain in human form and do not reveal your monster form to anyone. I understand that everyone here comes from different backgrounds, but in order to coexist, we must learn to respect those differences. That being said, any hostility towards our human guests will not be tolerated, and will be dealt with swiftly and severely."

"Now to introduce our guests," Tsukune motioned for the trio to stand and step forward "We have Victoria Van Helsing from the Helsing family." Victoria offered a polite bow, but did not smile. At the mention of Van Helsing, many students paled and started shifting uncomfortably in their seats. "Next we have Tamiko Mitsurugi of the Mitsurugi Clan located here in Japan." Tamiko offered a bow of her own, not taking her eyes off the assembly. Everyone assembled had of course heard of the Mitsurugi clan of demon hunters, so now signs of panic began to surface. "And lastly we have Dante Corleone as a representative of the Catholic Church, more exactly he is a member of the Vatican's section thirteen, also known as the Iscariot." Dante offered a deep bow followed by smiling and waving to the crowd despite the now very obvious panic that was spreading through the students and even many of the staff.

"**Silence!"** Tsukune shouted while flaring his yokai to get everyone's attention. "These humans are here as ambassadors of peace. They are representing their respective groups in an open attempt for coexistence. The selection of these individuals was made specifically because the groups they represent can be pivotal to true peace between our worlds. They were also chosen because they can defend themselves very well as I know how even in peaceful times problems can occur. As many of you may have heard, I myself was born a human and allowed into this school. However, I was unable to defend myself and as a result of injuries I accrued, I was changed into a youkai. Because of my background and the changes I went through, former Headmaster and late Dark Lord Mikogami selected me to be his successor." Turning to the three students standing on the stage with him "I will also not allow any hostility from you three either, you are allowed to defend yourselves, but open aggression will be dealt with by measures approved by your groups. The safety and security of this school and its population are paramount."

"I am expecting big things out of all the students here. The world needs coexistence because every year both human and youkai populations are increasing, and interactions are going to become more frequent. A war between our worlds would be a war that no one would be able to win, so peace is necessary. Please work with each other and thank you for attending. Now everyone is free to go to their homerooms. After homeroom, you are free for the rest of the day. Classes officially start tomorrow, so everyone relax and good luck with your school year. You are all dismissed." Tsukune concluded his opening speech.

After the last of the students filed out of the auditorium, Tsukune turned toward his assistant "That went well I believe. Let's just hope that whatever problems do develop, they are minor. Thank you for your support Ruby, how about some brunch? My treat."

"You know I will always be here for you Headmaster, and brunch sounds great." Ruby said to Tsukune taking his offered arm and following him off stage.

"Please take your seats" Ms. Nekonome instructed as she entered her homeroom class. "I am Shuzuka Nekonome, you may call me Ms. Nekonome or Sensei. I am going to be your homeroom teacher this year. As the Headmaster stated in his speech, this is a school for monsters to learn how to coexist in the human world. Please remember to always maintain your human forms and never reveal your monster selves to anyone else. This year we are proud to have the three human ambassadors in our class." Ms. Nekonome announced excitedly. "Would the three of you please introduce yourselves to the class?"

"Certainly Sensei" Dante said with a friendly grin "I am Dante Corleone with the Iscariot. I love dancing and music, I look forward to advancing coexistence with my classmates." Dante winked a couple of girls in the front row.

Noticing the crosses Dante wore on his uniform, one of the girls, who had platinum blonde hair and red eyes, asked "Are you really human, with those crosses, you look like a sealed vampire."

"Isn't one of the rules not to reveal what you really are? Well, I believe that some rules were meant to be broken" Dante said while removing his crosses "see, now transformation, just your everyday human. I wear these crosses as a part of my religion. Maybe we can get together sometime to 'talk'" This caused the blonde and a few other girls to blush and giggle bashfully.

Victoria walked up and smacked Dante in the back of the head "that is not the kind of coexistence we are trying to promote."

"Why not? If we are to share the planet, why not share everything?" Dante asked looking at the girls in class.

"Boys" Victoria muttered shaking her head. "I am Victoria Van Helsing, I am a direct descendant of Abraham Van Helsing and the only daughter of Integra Van Helsing. Please take good care of me" Victoria said with a bow.

"You are too stiff, relax and enjoy yourself" said Dante as he leaned against one of the desks.

Taking her cue, Tamiko stepped forward "I am Tamiko Mitsurugi, eldest daughter of Hiko Mitsurugi and next in line to lead our clan." She offered a small bow as she stepped back.

"Excellent!" Ms. Nekonome said "I know that we will all get along swimmingly…" Ms. Nekonome trailed off thinking about fish swimming.

"Ms. Nekonome?" one of the other students tried to get her attention. The bell rang to dismiss class just as Ms. Nekonome came out of her daydream. "Okay students, you are free to enjoy the rest of the day now. See you tomorrow morning for class."

"So, what is your name?" Dante asked the platinum blonde from earlier.

"My name is Yoshie Himura." Yoshie said blushing at the attention.

"It is a pleasure to meet you" Dante said kissing Yoshie's hand.

"Hey! So you are the big bad hunters huh, you don't look like much to me" said a tall blonde haired boy with a collection of piercings on his face and ears. "I bet you couldn't beat an Ittan Momen."

"I take it that you want to try to test this little theory of yours?" Dante smirked

"You know, I think I will take you up on that" The bully stepped forward


	4. Chapter 4

The blonde teen stepped forward and threw a right hook that Dante blocked with ease, unleashing a straight left into the chest of the attacker. This caused the blonde to take a step back before swinging with a jab to Dante's left cheek. Dante allowed his head to roll to the side to lessen the impact. "Is that all you have? Mother Superior hits harder than you do" Dante taunted with a small amount of blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

The blonde teen closed in to throw another jab to Dante's face, but Dante caught his fist in his left hand and, unseen to the bully, flicked his right wrist sliding a short blade out of his sleeve into his hand. "Take another step and say good bye to your two best friends, and I am not talking about tweedle dee and tweedle dumb that you have sneaking around behind me." Dante said holding the blade to the teens crotch. Seeing the blade, the teen jumped back and readied to attack again.

"Magical Washbasin!" a voice called out as two golden washtubs appeared and landed on the heads of the two combatants. "You two stop that fighting right now! You are both going to the headmaster's office." A young teacher said to the two boys. She was wearing a tight fitting white blouse and a black knee length pleated skirt. She still wore her signature tall pointed cap and half cape. "Sensei Sendo" Yoshie said "Kanryu is the one that attacked Dante."

"It doesn't matter who started it, fighting is still against the rules." Yukari stated.

"Damn humans have no place in this school." Kanryu stated

"I can tell that you are a huge supporter of coexistence" Dante said sarcastically.

"Humans are for eating, after we have our way with the pretty women." Kanryu sneered.

"Quiet! Alright, let's go!" Yukari raising her glowing wand.

Arriving at the Headmaster's office Tsukune said "Thank you Yukari. Kanryu, in my office now. Dante, I will talk to you next, as well as to Miss Van Helsing and Miss Mitsurugi."

Outside in the hallway "Sensei, what is going to happen to Dante?" Yoshie asked.

"The Headmaster is going to reprimand him, but since this is his first offence, he should just get off with a warning." Yukari explained. Yoshie nodded in relief and then excused herself to retrieve her belongings that she had left in the classroom.

"Kanryu Komiya." Tsukune said looking at a thick folder "This school was founded to help promote coexistence, not only coexistence between the human and youkai worlds, but also between the different races that make up our world. Your attitude is very counterproductive to this process. You remind me a lot like your uncle, Saizo. I had to deal with his anti-human beliefs when I was a student here."

"Yeah, I heard that when he fought you, you had to hide behind the skirts of a girl." Kanryu scoffed.

"That's true, but I was just a human at that time. I have grown much stronger since then. It is actually due to my non-human friends that I was able to grow in strength. My friends and I had problems with your uncle throughout our first year, am I to assume that I am going to continue to have problems with you? If that is the case, I will just expel you now." Tsukune warned. "Coexistence is what we strive to achieve here, without it, the world is heading toward ruination. I will do what I have to do to ensure that the safety of this school and its students, that includes any humans that may attend. Consider what I have said carefully. Now, you are dismissed."

Kanryu Komiya stood to leave the headmaster's office "Whatever, not like this school is worth a damn anyway." Kanryu looked at Tsukune "My uncle was right about you, you don't look like much, I bet I could take you." Kanryu was starting to transform when Tsukune pulled the small rosary off his bracelet. Tsukune's youki spiked while he changed into his shinso battle form. His body was covered in black armor like patches and a pair of wings erupted from his back. **"Do not challenge me orc! There is more than one reason I am headmaster!" ** Tsukune threatened.

The doors to the office burst open as Ruby and Yukari stormed in with wands at the ready. Kanryu, was stunned at the amount of youki coming off the headmaster, he had collapsed to his knees having trouble catching his breath under the pressure. "What happened?" Ruby asked concerned.

Tsukune reverted back to his human form before answering "nothing happened, Mr. Komiya just needed to be shown his place. Yukari, please show Mr. Komiya out and Ruby, please bring me the expulsion forms." Turning to the doors "Mr. Corleone, you may enter, you as well, Miss Van Helsing and Miss Mitsurugi."

"Who does he think he is expelling me!" Kanryu raged to his two good friends. "I'll show him, I may be leaving this shithole of a school, but I am going to get rid of his precious humans first." Kanryu laid out his plans to the others.

"Mr. Corleone, you have not even finished a full school day and you are already causing problems, I hope it was not a mistake to invite you to my establishment. We are here to promote peace and coexistence, not to antagonize other students. The safety of this school and its population is my top priority, that is the safety and wellbeing of all students, human and youkai alike. What do you have to say for yourself?" Tsukune lectured.

"I was just letting everyone here know that I am not some pushover to be looked down upon. If I didn't demonstrate that I could hold my own quickly, it would be an open invitation for all the other bullies to challenge us." Dante responded.

"Okay, so you have your little demonstration out of the way now, I do not want any further instigation from you. And as far as weapons are concerned, this is a school, you will hand over any weapons you have. They will be sent back to your respective homes with a letter concerning your behavior."

Victoria sighed and pulled a can of mace and a hand held taser from her bag, Tamiko pulled out a short pole from behind her back that extended into a bo staff. Everybody looked to Dante "Fine." Dante removed a dagger from each sleeve, a walther ppk from a shoulder holster, and two sets of silver knuckles that had holy crosses engraved into them from his pockets. "What?" He shrugged when everybody looked at him.

"I will allow the self-defense items, but Mr. Corleone, this maybe a school for monsters, it is not South Los Angeles." Tsukune stated as he returned the less than lethal weapons to the students. "I am not going to for you to be defenseless, but I also hope that this is the last time that they have to be seen."

"Thank you sir, may we go now?" asked Victoria.

"Yes, you are dismissed. Mr. Corleone, please at least try to stay out of trouble." Tsukune dismissed the three humans. "This is going to be a long year." Tsukune sighed to himself when his office was empty.

"That went well." Dante said as they exited the building. "Who's up for dinner?"

"I don't think so. I am going to head back to my dorm for now." Victoria stated as she turned to follow Tamiko, who had already left without saying anything.

"Oh come on!" Dante watched the two girls depart. "Well, I guess I will just have to go alone then."

"Don't worry, we'll keep you company." A voice behind Dante said. Two sets of hands grabbed Dante's shoulders and hauled him against the wall.

"What was it that he called us earlier?" asked one boy.

"I think it was something like Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb." The other voice stated.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Kanryu said walking up and punching Dante in the face. "I need to pay you back for earlier you know." Kanryu then thrust his knee into Dante's groin.

Dante slumped in the arms of the two goons holding him. With his head still hanging in pain, he retorted "Wow, you are so bad, you have to have help beating on one little human." He then spit on Kanryu's shoe.

"He he he, I am going to enjoy this." Kanryu chuckled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Where is Dante?" Yoshie asked Victoria and Tamiko as they approached the dorms.

"Not sure, he said something about getting something to eat." Victoria told her.

"Hey! There is a fight over at the admin building!" a student could be heard yelling.

"Damn it, not again." Victoria groaned "Well, I guess we should make sure he is okay at least." Victoria, Tamiko and Yoshie took off following the growing crowd. When they arrived, Kanryu had just landed a vicious blow to Dante's abdomen. Dante was bleeding from his mouth and nose, and his eye was starting to swell shut. The two that had been holding Dante still were now working crowd control to prevent anyone from interfering with the fight. Both had transformed into their monster forms, one a troll, and the other a kappa.

"We have to help him." Yoshie cried. She saw two of her friends making their way to her through the throng of on lookers. "Freyr, Inari. Good, I will create an opening, you two get Dante out of there, Okay." Yoshie instructed. Her friends nodded in agreement.

"Victoria, you and Tamiko need to cover your ears." Yoshie warned as she took in a deep breath. Seeing that the humans and the others had covered their ears, Yoshie let out a long low pitched wail. It started out sounding like wind through trees, but quickly built in volume to the point that it was rattling the nearby windows. Everyone in the area clamped their hands over their ears trying to ease the pain. Taking advantage of the distraction, Freyr and Inari rushed forward, Inari transforming into a kitsune with three tails to take on the two bullies blocking the crowd while Freyr charged Kanryu. Kanryu looked up just in time to see Freyr's fist in front of his face.

"Not as much fun when your opponent fights back is it?" Freyr stood above a bloodied Kanryu.

Kanryu was beyond pissed "you think you can take me?" He started to transform himself. His shirt was shredded as his muscle mass increased and bone like plates protruded near his joints. Transformed, Kanryu stood 7 ft 8 in "you are nothing but a small fry to me." Taking a swing at Freyr, Kanryu was shocked when his fist was caught by Freyr, who started his own transformation.

"Who are you calling a small fry, shrimp." Freyr was now standing 9 ft 5 in. His skin was a bluish grey, his brown hair turned snowy white and the whites of his eyes bled red while the irises turned black. Though his muscles increased as well, they did not rip his clothes.

Inari kicked the troll into the wall of the nearby building and charged the kappa. Forming a fireball in her hand she blasted the kappa at close range. The troll shook his head to reorient himself and ran at Inari from behind. Tamiko used her staff to trip the troll while Victoria used the taser to stun him while he was on the ground. "Thanks" Inari called back to the two human girls as she blocked a punch from the kappa and countered with a kick to his midsection.

"**Enough! Break it up!" **Hollered Tsukune as he exited the building as a fully transformed shinso vampire. **"Mr. Kamiya, gather your things and leave my school now! You two"** Tsukune indicated to the other two bullies **"in my office now!"**

All three boys immediately complied with the orders given to them. With the fight stopped, Tsukune calmed down slightly. **"Mr. Magnison, Miss Saito, please resume your human form if you would. Thank you for your assistance, but please remember that it is against school rules to reveal your monster forms. I lieu of helping Mr. Corleone out of his predicament, I will just issue warnings to the two of you. Now please assist Mr. Corleone to the infirmary if you would."**

"Yes Headmaster." Freyr and Inari responded in unison resuming their human forms. They started toward Dante, but discovered Yoshie had beaten them there. She had his head in her lap "Dante, we are going to get you to the infirmary so just rest, okay?"

Dante's head was still swimming a bit from the beating he had just taken. "Yoshie? Why didn't you tell me you had a twin?" Dante asked just before passing out.


End file.
